lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-173.225.145.200-20191015005447
All right this is kind of irrelevant but this is a song I composed in Gym class. It's kind of Sokeefish though. Oh, I'm stuck, in a mountain of pain Trying to fight through this unfair reign Yet every time I try I get knocked back down Sometimes I wonder why I ever try to take the crown I can't be a leader when I can't help but fail Everybody's falsely telling me that I did swell Even though I know their lying, to nice to be rude to my face I try to smile and shrug it off But I can't help but feel like a loser Looking out for a helping hand But only finding someone that makes me drown faster It's an endless cycle of regret Trying to muster all the strength I can get When I close my eyes it all fades away But just for a while because it's soon back again the next day I can't be a leader when I can't help but fail Everybody's falsely telling me that I did swell Even though I know their lying, to nice to be rude to my face I try to smile and shrug it off But I can't help but feel like a loser Looking out for a helping hand But only finding someone that makes me drown faster My reprive's only temporary My thoughts are growing short and weary The only thing that helps me out is my friends But they're not always there. I can't be a leader when I can't help but fail Everybody's falsely telling me that I did swell Even though I know their lying, to nice to be rude to my face I try to smile and shrug it off But I can't help but feel like a loser Looking out for a helping hand But only finding someone that makes me drown faster I'm trying to hold on But I don't have anything to grab to Feeling like a failure Wondering if things could get harder I can't be a leader when I can't help but fail Everybody's falsely telling me that I did swell Even though I know their lying, to nice to be rude to my face I try to smile and shrug it off But I can't help but feel like a loser Looking out for a helping hand But only finding someone that makes me drown faster Shrinking and hiding away Trying not to get noticed But feeling like every mistake makes it get harder I may not be a leader I may not be doing swell They may be lying I may try to shrug it off I won't feel like a loser Cause in you my friend, my helping hand is found You help me break the chains Rise out of the water Lead me out of the canyon Into something much higher So I'm done with this cycle of decay I'm done feeling like a fleeting newborn babe So my curse You may not be gone But I'm done -Keeper of the Nerd